


【虎巳】胆小鬼

by Linyue_QUQ



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-客家话
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyue_QUQ/pseuds/Linyue_QUQ
Summary: *电话h，炮友转正有
Relationships: Midou Torao/Natsume Minami, 虎巳
Kudos: 1





	【虎巳】胆小鬼

“哎？巳波？你要先回去了吗？”  
“嗯。”棗从架子上拿下一条毛巾，利落地擦了擦额头和脖子上的汗，向好奇的高中生队友解释道，“今天有一些私事。”  
“嗯……”  
“呵呵，这是大人的话题，亥清さん还没到可以听的年纪……”  
“什么嘛…巳波不要把我当成小孩子啊！”  
棗熟练地把毛巾放回了架子。狗丸和御堂还在另一间录音室录制他们的双人曲，跟悠道别完他便对着那扇紧闭的门小幅度地鞠了个躬。“……那我先失陪了。”

棗没有带伞，深秋的雨水打在身上将他的外套和内衬粘连到一起，打理好的米白色的头发也被雨水冲得塌下来，再一撮一撮地粘到他的皮肤上。雨水蒸发带走了温度，他的身体下意识打了几个寒颤，然而本人却毫不在意，握紧手机便往某个小少爷事先给他定好的酒店快步走去。

插上房卡，棗把吸了水变沉的外套和手机一同往床上扔，打开了暖气开关径直朝浴室走去，但他只是拆出来一条新的毛巾，胡乱地往头上揉搓。  
如果知道要淋雨，从工作室出来的时候他就不特地擦汗了，他苦笑了一下。上身仅剩的单薄衬衫和下身修身的长裤依然粘在他身上，冰凉凉的，让人好不自在。但棗还算享受这种感觉，不论作为演员还是作为偶像都该保证自己的身体健康——他这点小癖好或许源于对这道理的叛逆，又或许算是对少有的自由的贪图。

他湿着身走回房，一只手抓着毛巾在擦头发，室内的温度一点点升上来，蒸得他暖暖的，又有点带燥意的闷。白净的床单上沾上了水渍，棗把罪魁祸首的外套干脆地抛进浴室里，掉在地板上暂时性地成了擦脚布。这时他才得以注意手机，来电提醒让手机屏幕亮了起来——御堂。

他想着干脆吊着这位贵公子一会，并没有停下手上的动作，慢吞吞俯下身子压到床上，抱着看戏的心态盯着手机屏幕。不久对面便暂时放弃般挂掉了电话，棗瞅了一眼，6个来自御堂的未接来电。像是宣告结束，他擦了擦手，毛巾在他的手环和戒指——拍写真时戴上的，还没摘下来的饰品——上都卡了一下，棗便顺着细细擦了一下上面残留的雨水，接着就是他脖子上的项链。

棗把自己收拾得满意了，才不紧不慢地接起御堂的第7个来电，像为了挑逗对方，他朝电话那端发出了一声闷哼便没再开口。  
他听到对面的御堂咽了一下口水。

“……巳波，你在做什么？”  
“刚刚在洗澡。”  
“自己做了……？”  
“没有，”他另一只手不自觉摸上了项链，金属硌着指腹也没能抑制住他的心跳加速，“今天的第一次我会留给御堂さん的。”  
“哦……？只是今天的而已吗。”  
“恕我保密。”  
“哼……”御堂似乎突然凑近了手机，磁性的声音像穿透了身体让棗颤了一下，“不了，今天在房间里自己做给我听吧，巳波。”  
“御堂さん真是恶趣味……”  
他回应了一句倒也没太介意，撇了撇嘴把方才的毛巾垫在被水沾湿的床单上，坐到上面给手机打开免提就开始粗暴地扯自己的裤子。沾了水的长裤自然不容易脱下，更何况他刚还被房间的暖气和御堂的声音惹得燥热，于是布料被扯的唰唰作响的声音也传到了御堂的耳边。  
“这么急着要……？”  
棗没说话，调情的话语他从来不往心里放，大腿裸露在暖气中的时候还沾着水，似乎有一部分的体温被衣物带走，他抖了抖，把裤子甩到了地上。  
“还是说，失望了在闹脾气？”  
“我没有。”这像极了不打自招，他听到御堂低声笑了一声，不知名的情绪惹得头脑和身体都微微发热。  
“自己摸一下下面，用手掌从大腿摸上去。”  
他抚上去，腿部冰凉凉的皮肤突然被温热的手掌碰触，意识自然而然便集中在了下半身。水渍被热量蒸干，他的手逐步靠近性器，情欲开始占据主导地位。  
“嗯……唔……”手心的热量透过湿冷的内裤和性器打交道时棗下意识地粗喘出声。手指绕过柱身往顶端揉弄，性器被熟悉的手法爱抚很快便兴奋起来，隔着内裤略微粗糙的布料玩弄反而给他那里带来了更多刺激。  
“……很兴奋吗。”这是肯定句，御堂的声音低沉了下来。 “弄一下你的乳头，想想是我在舔它。”  
“请不要把我当成女人，御堂さん……”棗的声音轻轻的，音调在无意间拔高了，似乎他说话再用力一点就会冒出呻吟来。

他们第一次做爱的时候他也是这么对御堂虎於说的，然而对方格外热衷于他胸前的两点，揉捏完还又吸又咬，不折腾到它们挺立发红，而他本人也因此颤个不停对方都没有善罢甘休。

“……”御堂没有应答，但粗重的呼吸声鲜明地传到了棗的耳朵里，让他感觉自己的理智噼里啪啦地烧了一番。像是被下了蛊虫，他一只手恋恋不舍地爱抚着性器，另一只手听话地往胸口探。  
被打湿的衣服还紧紧贴在他身上，他低头便看到了胸口的两点凸起，顿时产生了自己的私密部位暴露在他人眼前的错觉，异样的兴奋感催促着情欲攀升。  
手环因为重力原因顺着手臂滑下去，然后卡在了中间的位置，倒是意外的凉——他这才意识到自己的身体兴奋得发热。上身散发的热量被湿衣服闷着着实不自在，但他无暇顾及，手指隔着衣物试探地蹭了蹭那点红缨，酥酥麻麻的，引诱着他加大力度。  
“呜啊……！”没把持好力度的揉捏让棗呻吟出声，快感让他的腰都软了下来，身体酥酥麻地发热，却兴奋得停不下手上的动作。此时御堂明显动了情的喘气声从手机出声孔传出来更多了一点磁性，他甚至觉得对方这声喘息带着热气呼在了他的耳边。  
他干脆两只手都来扯弄自己的乳头，声音被刻意压在咽喉处，只被刺激得厉害的时候溢出断断续续的呻吟，然后便下意识扭起腰拿下身磨蹭底下垫着的布料。  
“呜，御堂さん，我……”他不自觉喊了对方一声，身体软下来有些坐不住，便腾出一只手撑在床上，再一点点揪紧床单。  
“哈……巳波，想要了？”御堂也不再掩饰他的喘息声。  
棗点点头，才反应过来房间里只有他自己，情欲却通过了电话被对方随意摆布，喉间突然有点发涩。  
御堂没有等他回答：“呼，把你的手指弄湿，然后插进后面。”

即使他早就做过了某些出格的事，但再怎么说也还是个19岁的未成年男性……然而情欲战胜了羞耻感，他不带丝毫犹豫地把手指放到嘴里，像同爱人索吻那样舔吸了一番。接着总算脱去了贴身的内裤，原本就湿透了的内裤看不出哪些地方沾上了他动情时阴茎分泌出来的黏液，让他产生了那是被自己淫液沾湿的的错觉，不禁脸上一阵火热。

“啊……”中指刚插进了两个指节，他就惊呼出声。第一次自己探索后穴，他一时分不出手指被火热的穴肉裹住和穴内突然闯进了稍凉的手指哪一个的感受更鲜明。然而在高热之下手指擅自动了起来，在穴内抠挖扩张，边寻找自己的敏感点边不受控地闷哼出声。  
穴肉好不容易适应了温度，再往里探却硌到了手指上的戒指，不知是被金属的温度刺激还是指尖碰到了哪个地方，棗颤抖起来，呻吟意外的娇媚。  
他克制不住地弯曲手指按压那处，呻吟变得毫无保留，但他丝毫没有发觉，大脑彻底沉沦在快感里，手机里传出来的御堂带着喘息的情话，他也没有心思去注意去思考了。  
穴口扩了开来，他加了两根手指，后穴被填满开扩的快感诱惑着他变本加厉地插弄。敏感点被刺激产生的酥麻让他不禁弓起腰，胡乱地从床上扯来被子，半拥着圈到怀里，一只手难自禁地在身下运动，另一只手则紧紧抱着面前的棉被，试图分担难以承受的快感。

“啊哈……啊……”棗蜷成一团，对射精的渴望让他扭动下身将性器往床上磨蹭，手指也不住地刺激后穴的敏感处，但始终差了点什么——欲望难以得到疏解，他的身体擅自委屈起来，生理泪水止不住地向下淌。  
“巳波……我认真地问你。”  
“呜嗯…什么……？”  
“今天为什么要听我的话？如果只是为了做爱的话明明……”  
“因为……”棗下意识就回答了，他紧紧抓着怀里的棉被。身体即将达到高潮，声音变得轻飘飘还颤个不停。  
“我，爱你……”  
“……！哈啊！”话说出口之后他总算到了高潮，阴茎颤抖着射出白浊，再一点不差地沾到了被子上，他把手指抽出来，似乎后穴也有体液在往外淌，他往床单上随意擦了擦，颤抖着身体在高潮的余韵里平复心跳。

电话已经被挂断了，御堂一句话都没有留给他——在听到他难以自禁说而出口的心声之后。  
他的眼睛莫名发酸，心头有点酸和疼，莫名的痛楚飞速膨胀仿佛要把他淹没，他缩进被子里。全身上下都湿漉漉的，自己像地上那件湿外套一样，狼狈地被丢在哪个地方。

他和御堂的第一次发生在一个星象暧昧的夜晚，未成年越了界趁醉意跟花花公子的队友滚到一起，再被对方搂在怀里进入——而后便心照不宣地把对方当成了发泄欲望的对象——他们甚至没接过吻。御堂没超过“队友”这个身份问过他什么，做爱时候说的情话也从未越过“炮友”的身份，唯独今晚是个例外。  
他闭上眼，任着脆弱的泪腺失控淌了一脸泪。

御堂家的小少爷拿到钥匙闯进门时还带了一身的水，对着床上蜷成一团还把自己塞进被子里的人一时不知如何反应。挂了电话之后的冲动经过一路的淋雨狂奔都没有消退，见到巳波之后他反而平静下来——他隐约听到那人在抽泣。  
“巳波，为什么要哭？”  
那团物体突然安静下来，似乎努力缓了缓情绪：“……跟御堂さん没关系。”然而他显然没意识到掺到话里的浓重的鼻音。  
御堂也趴上床，伸过手扯了扯那张被子，然而被子里那人完全不为所动。他突然就感受到了强烈的、臭小鬼在闹别扭的气息，便轻拍着他边放轻声音：“乖，出来吧，我想看你。”  
棗愣了一下，用迟钝的大脑思考了好一会才慢慢地放平身子探出头来。倒不是御堂的甜言蜜语对他凑了效，只是他作为男人，被另一个男人这样对待实在难为情。  
然而对方却没有别的动作，在对视中棗还是败下阵来，眼神移到了别的地方，前言不搭后语地冒出一句话：“御堂さん，请向我道歉。”  
“对不起。”  
“真随便……”想起以前的事情，棗总算轻笑了两声，“在哄小孩吗？”  
“哄你。”御堂压上来，按着身下人的躯体直勾勾地跟他对视，眼神温柔又热烈。  
“不要这样……呜嗯！”他预料到了御堂的意思，心里顿时一阵沉闷。高潮后的身体还一阵酥软挣不开男人的动作，只得扭头表示抗议，却被粗暴地按着后脑勺吻了上来。  
御堂的吻技和性技巧比起来青涩得太多，只会拿舌头顶开他的唇齿一味地侵略索取。棗原本的抗拒被爱慕带来的热意融化了，身体擅自软了下来，一边在努力地回应和索取。  
交缠许久他们总算移开各自喘着气，御堂把隔着他们的被子甩到一边。  
“……御堂さん是第一次接吻？”  
“我保密。”  
他脱下下半身的防备，把兴奋起来的性器和棗的贴在一起。对方喘着气，经这么一刺激发出了变调的闷哼，御堂不自觉又吻了他一下。  
“巳波，那句话再说一遍？”  
“……”  
对方不开口御堂也没有再纠缠，怜爱地亲吻、爱抚他的身体，把手指伸进后穴感觉到一阵湿软，他抬起眼，那人又一言不发地淌眼泪，注意到他的眼神才猛地擦了几下泪。他不知所措，看着棗独自难过觉得心脏沉重。  
自己做过一次的后穴不需要特地的扩张，御堂拿手指抽弄了几下便换上了自己炽热的阴茎。  
棗被疼痛逼得撑起身体就要往后撤，被按在原地粗喘着溢出了呻吟，穴肉狠狠地绞紧了侵入者，撕裂的痛感之余被填满的感觉又让他满足得安下心来。他放松下身体，伸手拥住了身上的御堂。   
御堂不同于以往泄欲时不管不顾地冲撞，他一点点在棗的体内抽动开扩，同时满怀爱欲地舔吻他的身体。棗觉着难耐，又对充满爱意的举动毫无抵抗力地燃起了更热烈的情欲。  
“御堂さん……”他呢喃出声，想要、喜欢、我爱你，难为情的话在脑子里打转，却怎么都说不出口。  
“嗯……？”御堂故意贴到他的耳边，把热气呼到他敏感处的同时下身加快动作，满意地看着对方被刺激得浑身颤抖。  
“呜…你…不要……！”敏感点被顶着戳弄，棗惊叫着挺起腰来。  
“啊哈……唔嗯……”御堂吻住了他，感受着那具身体在瞬间弹起扭动着高潮，还在用尽全力回吻他。高潮的同时后穴一阵紧缩，把他也逼得射在了里面。  
他再次亲吻了棗的脸颊，趁着情欲没有消退凑到他耳边低声道：“巳波，我也爱你……”  
棗也许听到了，努力抬起眼皮眨了眨又睡了过去。

两位难为情的胆小鬼先生被爱欲出卖，输得一败涂地。


End file.
